Can't We Try
by Spoiledblue
Summary: 1st song fic Complete: Shane & Tori have dated in the past. With Blake gone now Shane wants to know, "Can't we try?"


AN: Here's yet another Valentine's Day fic. This one is with Shane and Tori. I read once on a PRNS website that the original script Shane and Tori were suppose to hook up, but I have no clue if that was true.  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the reviews for all the stories that I have posted so far. This one is for Devistation per request. This is not one of my better stories, but atleast I tried.  
  
This is my first attempt at a song fic. I forgot to whom this song belongs to, but I don't own it and of course I don't own the Power Rangers!  
  
Can't We Try  
  
In Ninja Ops Tori and Cam were sitting at the table discussing the schedule for next week's classes as Shane and Dustin came down the stairs. Shane and Dustin seemed to be engrossed in an interesting conversation.  
  
"Like dude, I can't sing! So, I am taking Marah out to this totally fancy place and I am going to pay some dude to play the violin at our table or something." The Earth ninja said as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
Shane stopped short in front of the table that Cam and Tori were sitting at as he turned to Dustin and said, "Bro, you are going to pay some guy to play the violin? You might as well save your money and play the sax for her."  
  
Cam and Tori looked to each other and then to the two ninjas that we arguing in front of them. They both rolled their eyes as they continued to observe.  
  
"Whatever dude, it's not like you ever swept a girl off her feet." Dustin retaliated.  
  
Shane's jaw dropped slightly as if his ego had been bruised and then stated, "I'll have you know that I have swept a girl off her feet once or twice. Right Tori?"  
  
Tori who had been silently watching was caught off guard and struggled with her words. "Don't look at me! We like dated for six months and then we just broke up. We weren't together long enough for you to sweep me off my feet." She said as she threw her hands up in resignation.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being everything you wanted." Shane started.  
  
Tori just rolled her eyes again and had let out a long sigh. Cam and Dustin watched on and saw where this was going and decided to change the subject. The story behind Shane and Tori was simple. They were two close friends that fell in love with each other, dated and then mutually agreed to break up. The only thing was that Cam knew that Tori still had lingering feeling towards Shane. She just got scared when the feelings she had for him seemed too strong. Dustin knew that Shane felt the same way. He had encouraged Shane to ask her for a second chance. When Shane finally got the nerve to do so, the Thunder Brothers entered the picture and the opportunity was history. All Tori ever did from that time going forward was talk about Blake. Shane just idly sat by and listened to Tori rant and rave about Blake. After Blake left for Factory Blue, the ranting and raving stopped. Blake and Tori haven't talked in about a year or so. Shane did have his own distraction though, when Skyla came into the picture, but nothing more could have come from that, given the situation.  
  
"So Cam, what are you doing this Valentine's weekend?" Dustin asked as he attempted to cut the tension in the room.  
  
"Oh nothing. I am going up to the Thunder Ninja Academy. Leann and I agreed to go with Hunter on a double date with a girl that he met there." Cam responded as he looked over to Dustin with a thankful expression on his face. He was indeed thankful because whenever Tori and Shane would get into some debate, especially debates on their past relationship, there was no telling how long the two would keep going. Cam long ago decided that it was their way of flirting because the two would always get into each other's faces then one would back off and they would take turns stealing glances at each other. It was quite pathetic in Cam's mind. 'These two need to just knock it off with the hard to get act and move on.' He thought.  
  
Dustin nodded his head at Cam and then asked Shane, "What about you man, are doing anything?"  
  
Shane looked away from Tori and turned his head towards Dustin. "Nope." He started to answer, when an idea struck him. "Hey Tor, are you doing anything this weekend?"  
  
Tori got up from her seat by the table and approached Shane. She looked at him dead in the eyes and replied, "Nope."  
  
Shane couldn't help, but get lost in her light blue eyes. He snapped out of his reverie and asked, "So, do you want to hang with me for Valentine's Day? After all I was the red ranger." Shane proceeded to pull on his red shirt lightly in a cocky fashion as if to accentuate his point.  
  
Tori just shrugged her shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "Sure, I guess."  
  
Shane flashed her a smile and said, "Alright," as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes yet again and then asked Shane "So are you driving or am I?"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, I'll drive tomorrow." He answered.  
  
"So, it's settled! We all have plans. We better go guys it's getting late." Dustin said as he looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
The three turned to leave and said in unison, "See ya Cam!"  
  
The next evening Shane walked up the stairs to Tori's apartment. He didn't have to go far since they lived in the same complex. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Tori opened the door and Shane stepped back a little. "Hey Shane!" Tori greeted.  
  
"Uh, hey Tor," was all Shane could get out. 'Wow, she looks great!' Shane thought. Tori was wearing a black pair of pants with a light blue tank top and a black lace top over it. Shane recognized the outfit from the day they were on Totally Talented, except her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. "You look great." He finished.  
  
Tori looked down and bit her lower lip. It didn't matter who it was, she could never take a complement without feeling nervous about it. "Thanks! So, what's that behind your back." She asked.  
  
Shane had forgotten that he had his hands behind his back to begin with. "Oh, these are for you. Happy Valentine's Day!" He said as he handed Tori a white teddy bear holding a red heart shaped box filled with chocolates and a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Tori was surprised as she took the gifts from him. She took the bear first and examined him, "Oh, he's cute." Then she placed the bear down on the coffee table near her door. She then took the roses and smelled them. They smelled beautiful. "Wait right here while I put these in a vase and some water." Tori then ran in and out real quick. She returned and gave Shane a light hug and finally said, "Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you too."  
  
Shane had hesitated a little to let her go. It had been so long since he last held her, but he finally did. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just trying to sweep you off your feet since you claimed I never did before."  
  
"Shane, let's not go there okay?" Tori pleaded.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's go then." Shane said as he offered her his arm. She linked her arm into his and walked towards his car. "You're chariot awaits," he said as he let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir," Tori replied playfully as Shane opened the door for her.  
  
Later the two arrived at their destination. The two entered the karaoke bar and found a place to sit. "Interesting place you chose to take me to Shane." Tori stated as she looked around the room. "Do you plan on serenading me tonight?"  
  
Shane looked at Tori with a mischievous gleam in his eye and responded, "Not only do I plan to serenade you, I plan to tell everyone in this room how I feel about my pretty lady here in blue."  
  
Tori didn't believe him and just shook her head in disbelief. "Sure Shane."  
  
Shane looked to the stage and noticed that the person up there was almost done singing. He took Tori's hand and kissed it, "I'll be right back, just sit tight." Then he walked off.  
  
Tori placed her face into her hands as she watched Shane walk over to the KJ (Karaoke Disc Jockey, atleast that's what we call them in Chicago.) and whisper something to him. Tori had no clue what he was up to. Shane then got up on the stage with the microphone in his hands. "Good evening everyone. I want to dedicate this song to the pretty girl back there," he said as he pointed right at Tori. Everyone in the bar turned to look at her. "That girl right there is my best friend and I'm head over heels in love with her! We use to date, but I guess I wasn't everything that she wanted because we broke up and here I am on Valentine's Day to ask her can't we try?" He said as the lights dimmed low and the music started:  
  
I see your face cloud over like a little girls  
  
And your eyes have lost their shine  
  
You whisper something softly  
  
I'm not meant to hear  
  
Baby tell me what's on your mind  
  
I don't' care what people say  
  
About the two of us from different worlds  
  
I love you so much that it hurts inside  
  
Are you listening  
  
Please listen to me girl  
  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try to understand  
  
That it's love we're fighting for  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
  
I love you so much baby  
  
That it tears me up inside  
  
Tori listened intently to the words. When her and Shane dated they had a rocky start, but that was because the two were so scared of ruining the friendship that they had. When they agreed to break up, both of them were too stubborn to admit that was not what they wanted to do.  
  
I hear you on the telephone  
  
With god knows who  
  
Spilling out your heart for free  
  
Everyone needs someone they can talk to  
  
Girl, that someone should be me  
  
So many times I've tried to tell you You just turn away  
  
My life is changing so fast now  
  
Leaves me lonely and afraid  
  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try to understand  
  
That it's love we're fighting for  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
  
I love you so much baby  
  
That it tears me up inside  
  
Don't let our love fade away  
  
No matter what people say  
  
I need you more and more each day  
  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
  
Love you so much baby  
  
Tears me up inside  
  
The memories were flooding back into Tori's mind of all the times that her and Shane argued for stupid reasons and how he tried so hard to make things up to her. She had fallen in love with him also in the short amount of time that they were together. She had wanted to get back together with him and then Blake came into the picture. Then things just went on a different course from that point on. It was funny how after he left things just fell right back to where her and Shane left off at. She couldn't believe that after all this time he still had feelings for her.  
  
Shane bowed his head as the song ended. The sounds of clapping and whistles erupted in the bar. Shane made his way back to the table that Tori was sitting at. Tori hugged him and said, "That was great. Thanks!" She didn't know what else to say. The song was pretty much straight to the point, but Tori still wasn't sure as to what that meant between them.  
  
Shane thanked her and then asked her if she wanted to leave. She nodded her response and the two left the bar in silence. As Shane drove to the park the two would secretly steal glances at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. Once Shane parked the car the two headed for a bench nearby a tree, sat and started to talk. "So, are you going to say anything?" Shane started. Tori turned to face him and replied, "Well, what do you want me to say?" Tori had a million thoughts running through her head. Shane stirred feelings in her that she didn't even know that she still had, but she was scared.  
  
"Tor, I know the first time we went out things got weird, but I was scared of the feelings that I had for you back then. When I finally got the nerve to ask you out again Blake was in the picture. I just stood by and watched opportunity knock on someone else's door. Now here we are and I feel like the opportunity is presenting itself again. So, tell me, Tor. Can you give us another try? What do we have to lose?" Shane asked. He was nervous, but for the longest he was never able to get his fellow Wind ranger out of his mind since they dated the first time.  
  
Tori thought about it for a moment. Could she really go through all this again? She took Shane's hand into her own and looked into his deep, dark eyes and replied, "Shane, I'll give this another chance as long as you promise to work with me on this and that you'll try not to break my heart."  
  
Shane looked at her and cupped her face in his hand as he answered, "Tori I have been in love with you forever. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I promise you that I'll be everything you want and more as long as you give me one more try."  
  
Tori smiled at him, nodded her approval and then said, "Well, I suggest we try something else while we are at it."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Tori inched closer to him and said, "This." The two then met for a soul- searing kiss.  
  
AN: This one wasn't as romantic as my other V-Day fics, but I tried. If anyone wants me to write a Dustin/Tori one let me know and I'll give it a try. Please review and forgive me for the lack of romance on this piece. I am running out of ideas and I have tried my best to make each fic relate to the way I think the guys are with Tori. 


End file.
